Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic surgical instruments and, more particularly, to ultrasonic surgical instruments that utilize selectively removable probe assemblies.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Laparoscopic devices may utilize RF energy, microwave energy, ultrasonic energy, thermal energy, resistive heating, etc. to effect tissue. For example, ultrasonic devices that are configured for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures, typically, include a housing, a handle assembly attached to the housing, a shaft extending from the housing, a probe/waveguide assembly extending within the shaft and coupleable to a torque adapter and a clamping jaw member positioned at a distal end of the shaft. The ultrasonic device may be configured to attach to a power supply via a power cable, or the ultrasonic device may be battery operated.
In the instance where the ultrasonic device is battery operated, one or more of the components associated with the ultrasonic device may be configured to selectively and removably connect to the ultrasonic device. For example, sometimes it is easier to ship the ultrasonic device in an unassembled configuration and have an end user assemble the ultrasonic device prior to use. Or, sometimes, one or more of the components associated with the ultrasonic device may be configured for use and sterilization for subsequent use thereof, or one or more components may be disposable, e.g., the probe assembly is typically disposable.
One component that lends itself to being selectively and removably connectable to the ultrasonic device is the probe assembly. In particular, the probe assembly is, typically, one of the longest components associated with the ultrasonic instrument, and as such, is sometimes shipped unattached to the housing. Moreover, the probe assembly, which supports an active blade thereon, is configured for use and subsequent sterilization thereof.
Conventional ultrasonic devices, typically, include a torque adapter that is configured to selectively and releasably connect to the probe assembly. Typically, a press-fit or friction fit connection couples the torque adapter and probe assembly to one another. Unfortunately, through use (and/or transportation), the functionality of the torque adapter may become compromised, e.g., the torque adapter does not provide a “tight” fit for the probe assembly, which, in turn, can result in the ultrasonic device not functioning properly or damage to the torque adapter and/or probe assembly.